The Job Interview
Luann was in need of a job. She was unemployed and needed money to pay for her rent. The only way to earn money was to get a job. But there was one problem: She lacked experience, so it was difficult for her to find a good job that wasn't so complex. She needed a job that was easy for her, that didn't require any skills or experience, and had little to no training. Searching through the ads in the "Help Wanted" section of the newspaper, Luann looked for a job that seemed easy for her. Eventually, she found an ad for a job as a technician at the local library. She thought that it would be an easy job, since she really liked reading and checking out books from the library. She was also a good technician, because she was able to handle any electronic gadget and fix them if they had problems. Without further ado, Luann got onto her computer and looked into the company she wanted to apply for. As Luann read the mission statement, because it would come in handy when she wrote her cover letter. In the website's "news" section, she read up on new services the company was providing for the library. After she found information on community activities the company was involved in, she reviewed the jobs or careers section of the company website for insight into job openings. When she was done with her research, it was time to write her resume. She found the template for the resume and wrote down her education and work history. She also made sure to write about her relevant skills. She had knowledge of technology and literacy. After she was done with her resume, she contacted the library's employer to ask about the application process. She made sure her call was routed to the hiring manager. Since they had open slots, they asked Luann to send them her resume by e-mail. Luann made sure to note the contact's name, and reminded herself to address all future communication to the person, by name. After a few days of writing a cover letter, locating references, and applying, it was time for Luann to get the job offer. To get the job, she needed to be interviewed by the manager. She made sure her online presence was squeaky clean, so she could get positive feedback online from her co-workers. She was wearing her best outfit to look good for the interview. Things were going well so far. She knew she had to be there on time so she wouldn't get stuck in traffic jams and compose herself once she arrived. She went to her car and drove to the library. The library was fifteen minutes away from her house, so Luann turned on her GPS to find the library. It was only three blocks away, so she went downtown, and as she arrived at the library she was amazed when she stepped out of the car. The windows were blue and sleek, and the doors were made of pure glass. On the side of the building, there were big blue letters that said "Todd McDevitt Public Library". This had to be the place. Arriving at the doors, she couldn't stop thinking about how great this job was going to be. She was going to work with computers at a library. This job could seem like a great double-deal for her. Looking around, she saw the door to the main office. She opened the door of the office where lots of papers were scattered across the desk and many other surfaces in the room. A bespectacled man who sat behind the desk got up and walked up to Luann. "Hi, my name's Luann. I'm here to apply for the job as a technician here," said Luann. "Hello, and welcome to the Todd McDevitt Public Library," said the manager as he shook hands with her. "We are very pleased that you are interested in working with us. Did you have any troubles finding the office today?" "Um, no," said Luann. "Good!" said the manager. "Finding the office can be a little tricky sometimes. We would like to interview you for the job. I would be the manager of the position you are applying for. I have a few questions for you, so I can gain insight into your personality, and to determine if you're fit for the job. How does that sound? Ready to get started?" "I sure am," replied Luann. "So, tell me about yourself," said the manager. "Well," said Luann. "I'm twenty-two years old and I've recently moved to a new house. I've been living with my parents for a few years, and by the time I was twenty-one, I had to move out so I could start living independently. I've never been employed, and I've been looking for a job that doesn't require skills or experience. So, I decided to apply for a job as a technician here at the library." "What is your greatest strength?" asked the manager. "One of my greatest strengths is that I'm a very prolific reader. I've spent some time here checking out books and stuff, and I think working at the library seems like a great deal for me. I'm also good with electronic gadgets, so working with the computers here would be a win-win for me." "What is your greatest weakness?" "My greatest weakness is not having time to get everything done." "How will your greatest strength help you perform?" "Well, I know how to fix any electronic gadget whenever it has problems, so it might help me be a good technician. I also have a good memory, so I can help people find books that they're looking for with no trouble at all." "How do you handle failure?" "I'm okay with it. After all, everyone makes mistakes." "How do you handle success?" "I handle it well. I'm pretty successful in everyday life." "How do you handle stress and pressure?" "When I get stressed, I usually calm myself down and remove myself from the situation." "How would you describe yourself?" "Well, I'm smart, helpful, and social. I always like to help people and I'm the center of social attention." "Describe your work style." "The way I work is organized and well-planned. I do everything by the book." "Do you work well with other people?" "Yes, I do." "How does this job fit in with your career plan?" "Well, I've always wanted to work in the library, but I've also wanted to work with computers, so this job seems like an among equals deal for me." "How many hours a week do you normally work?" "I usually work four hours a day. I normally work from 9:30 in the morning to 12:40 in the afternoon." Luann and the manager talked for what seemed like half an hour. Finally, after they were done talking about salary, qualifications, and why Luann should be hired, the manager asked Luann one more question. "Do you have any questions for me?" "Nope," said Luann. "I'm good." "Great!" said the manager. "You're hired. When can you start?" "Maybe some time next week," said Luann. "Perfect," said the manager. "Be sure to arrive on time next Monday." "Thank you for taking the time to talk to me today," said Luann. "I look forward to hearing from you." "We hope you'll have a good time working with us," said the manager as Luann walked out the door. "See you next week!" As Luann drove home, she couldn't help but think about how great she was going to do at her new job. Category:Short Stories Category:Stories